Mini-Games (Guide)
Potion Brewing Need a little mischievous voodoo in your life? Potion Brewing is sure to add a devilish twist to any Pirate’s adventure. Baffle your enemies and amuse your friends with the array of potions found on the islands. You can mix up potions for just about everything – boost your speed with Swift Foot and run like the wind or break wind with the Flatulent Fizz. Brewing up your own potions is remarkably easy. Visit a gypsy on any island and select the potion recipe you desire. Then … start whipping up the ingredients – but be sure to follow the recipes closely -- and before you can say Tia Dalma, you’ll find yourself spoofing your friends and foes alike! Ship Repair Some folks believe Ship Repair is a lost art. Well, in these parts that lost art was quickly rediscovered – and revived -- with the massive influx of damaged and destroyed vessels along our shores. Mastering the essentials of ship repair is as simple as finding a Shipwright. To get started, locate a ship repairing table near any Shipwright and start hammering away. You can also help repair ships while at sea. Whether it be sawing planks, hammering nails, patching leaks, or scraping barnacles off the bottom of a ship, help fix Pirate ships for fun and for profit! That’s right, you can get paid to help repair damaged vessels, both on land and sea – and plenty of ships need fixing! Cannon Defense Hard to believe, but Cannoneers are in high demand by the Navy! They’ve installed Cannon Defense outposts on Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego to fend off renegade Bandits. Look for the special red and white flag with the cannon logo on it. Use the mini map (press “F8”) to locate them. These Bandits have been stealing our gold, and we must defend our town’s wealth! The Navy can’t handle these powerful cannons because they’re so inept, so it’s up to us … the Pirates! The outposts are fitted with 12 Navy Cannon ammo types like: Hot Shot and floating Mines. When Hot Shot is used, it sets your enemy’s ship on fire and floating Mines shred enemy hulls. Sink the invading Bandits and you’ll see rewards. Up to four Pirates can play in a single game. See how long you can battle the Bandits. If all of the town’s wealth is gone, the game is over. You’ll receive Gold and Cannon Rams as rewards for your skills, so blast away. Plus, the more damage you do … the more Bank Notes you get to buy more ammo. Watch out -- if the Bandits steal too much wealth, they’ll also start taking your Bank Notes as well. Play Cannon Defense as many times as you like, however, every Navy Cannon experience starts from Level 1. Basic Access Members can unlock up to the four ammo types and two ammo slots. Unlimited Access Members can receive all ammo types and up to four ammo slots. Fishing Something’s awful fishy in the Caribbean. Pirates have always told of strange fish sightings around these parts, and we believe these bizarre tales just may be true. An abundance of spooky fish can be caught off the docks of Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres Del Fuego. Some say they are a bad omen. Others say they are a result of undersea volcanoes. For adventurers like yourself, it means only one thing – good fishing! For experienced and novice fishermen alike, visit Old Greg on the docks for a bit of advice on the best way to catch these critters. Old Greg has seen and heard it all -- and if you possess an ounce or less of interest in angling, you’re in luck! He’ll yarn on about catching all types of sea creatures and point you in the right direction to match his seafaring deeds. With good fortune, soon enough you’ll reel in a strange whopper, launch your own Fishing Boat, master Fishing while at sea, and maybe even capture an elusive Legendary Fish. But be warned -- keep your wits about you or you may find yourself the tasty bait to one of those legendary creatures! Category:Pirates Online Player's Guide